


Hangover

by orphan_account



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Flirting, Jekyll is too nice, M/M, and the girl is hella drunk, it be like that sometimes fam, someone please help them, uncomfortable situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Much like an angel slicing through dark hellfire, Gabriel appears and effectively performs a social heist to rescue Henry.





	Hangover

Quite frankly, as if it wasn’t already obvious, Henry was excruciatingly uncomfortable. The evening had been a pleasant one, with fresh, crisp air and Gabriel as the perfect companion. It was pleasant at least, until the last hour or so. Henry had been enjoying a glass of red wine, something aged old and fine, when a young woman had come upon him. Eager at first for a new conversation, he gladly took his glass and walked with her, both talking quite animatedly.

However, after around twenty minutes, the tone changed. Gone were questions of work and that week’s strangest patient, and the replacements were intrusive at best, and perverse at worst. Questions about his position as a bachelor, and what his exact relations with his maid or his nurse were. Needless to say, Henry was ready to leave, and despite desperate glances towards Gabriel, was unable too. Simply up and removing himself without an excuse was as rude as it could get, and claiming a need to head home would abandon poor Gabriel with no way out except a several mile walk from the estate.

Feeling a violent urge not unsimilar to that when one hits their elbow and must flail about without hesitation, Henry forces a strained smile at the young woman still going on about her extremely rich father, before almost fainting in relief when he sees Gabriel smiling and bobbing through the crowd towards him. Much like an angel slicing through dark hellfire, Gabriel appeared and effectively performed a social heist to rescue Henry. Quickly explaining his fatigue for the night and deep need for a close friend to confide in, Gabriel waveed off the young woman’s inquiries about his constitution and grabs Henry’s arm.

As they speed walk away, Gabriel leaned into Henry’s ear, whispering something unheard in the crowd and unseen by the drunks nearby. Henry barely acknowledged it himself, much to Gabriel’s extreme amusement, sagging in relief at the end of the overwhelming stimulation of suffocating crowds and shrill voices once they step outside towards the coaches. Muttering a weak reply, he leaned against Gabriel, relying on his arm and shoulder to keep him upright. Stepping in the coach was no simple task with Henry fulfilling an impressive imitation of one of those strange cephalopods, but it was eventually successful. As they began moving and Henry managed a light doze, Gabriel continued watching Henry, smiling to himself despite the heavy head using him as a pillow.


End file.
